


I'll Always Come Back

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [101]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, Guilty Dean, M/M, Sad Dean, Wincest if you squint whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on what Ben said to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning-first line of dialogue from episode

_"You say family's so important, but-but what do you call people who-who care for you, who love you even when you're a dick? You know you're walking out on your family, right?"_

The words had been bouncing around in his head for hours now, and each time he thought about them, they got louder and louder. He had never heard words so truthful come from a ten year old.

He loved Lisa and Ben. He had never really seen a woman as beautiful as Lisa, and he'd never adored any child as much as Ben, but it didn't feel right.

The whole time he was living with them, he felt out of place, and he felt alone. He'd felt like a piece of him had been scooped out and thrown across the world. It felt wrong to be without Sam.

He sometimes hated Lisa. He hated her for not understanding why he was so devastated after Sam went to the Cage. He hated her for hoping Sam never came back in the first place and he hated her for resenting him for going back to Sam. even though she knew that he would always go back to Sam.

He had loved Lisa, and he still loved Ben, and he would always feel guilt for walking out on them, his temporary family. But as he watched his brother soak up a documentary on God knows what, he knew that even if he hadn't wanted to come back to Sam, he would have. He had no choice.

He'd always come back.


End file.
